


Готэмский фанмикс

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), Sovetnik_I



Category: DCU
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovetnik_I/pseuds/Sovetnik_I
Summary: Фанмикс из плейлиста Джокера. Все что он думает об остальных жителях Готэма ( и что они думают о себе)
Relationships: Двуликий, Джокер/Бэтмен, Красный Колпак, Найтвинг, Пингвин/Загадочник, Р'ас Аль Гул, Тим Дрейк, Томас Уэйн, Харли Квин/Ядовитый Плющ
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Готэмский фанмикс

**Author's Note:**

> #джокеррабинович
> 
> Автор - https://ficbook.net/authors/1780439

[Послушать](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1SgaqTo0UuvnpuWXcLhB3J3YlUcDYTLCd?usp=sharing)

Список песен с пояснениями  
1\. Ундервуд - Скарлетт Йоханссон едет в Херсон  
Обстановка в Готэме и прилегающих территориях с точки зрения Джокера (он обосновался на одной из крыш и задорно поет)  
2\. АрктидА - Любят нас девчонки  
Красный Колпак, Найтвинг и Дрейк втроем рассказывают о любви к девчонкам  
3\. Марлины - Ядрёная  
Томас, Двуликий и Р'ас Аль Гул радостно и гордо трясут своим вооружением (третий куплет поет Р'ас Аль Гул, как самый продуманный)  
4\. Ундервуд - Не шпионы  
Завуалированная ситуация о жизни и романтических отношениях в Готэме  
5\. УНДЕРВУД - Это машина-динамо  
Про Харли Квин  
6\. Ундервуд - Платье в горошек  
Джокер/Харли Квин  
7\. Ундервуд - Кровавая Мэри  
Джокер/Харли Квин, во втором куплете Женщина-Кошка/Харли Квин  
8\. Nightwish - Élan  
О Харли Квин/Ядовитый Плющ  
9\. Nightwish - The Riddler  
Про Загадочника и то, что с ним лучше не спорить  
10\. Тропы Не Врут - Пингвин (feat. Василий Уриевский)  
Про Пингвина и то, как он завел ручных пингвинов  
11\. Король и Шут - Джокер  
Про то, как Джокер решил развлечься и поиграть в казино у Пингвина и что из этого вышло (в результате этого ни один Джокер не пострадал!!!)  
12\. Спектакль Джо - Гость  
Внутренние переживания Джокера (фильму 2019 года посвящается)  
13\. Ундервуд + Би-2 - Моя любовь  
Джокер/Бэтмен, Харли Квин/Ядовитый Плющ, Загадочник/Пингвин, Р'ас Аль Гул/Двуликий

Бонус: пейринги в песне "Моя любовь"  
**Бэтмен/Джокер**  
_Моя любовь,  
Кто нас видел в этом городе вдвоем?_  
**Пингвин/Загадочник**  
_Темная жизнь.  
Сядем в вагоны и уснем.  
Моя любовь,  
Дни бегут, но им тебя не обогнать.  
Тихая жизнь,  
Не оправдаться, не соврать._  
**Бэтмен/Джокер**  
_Любовь – это спешка, любовь – это кошка,  
Икона её мироточит немножко,_

**Харли Квин/Ядовитый Плющ**  
_Любовь – это то, что скрывает обложка.  
Жизнь – это суп, а любовь – это ложка._

**Бэтмен/Джокер**  
_На грудь лепестком опускается роза,  
И в мире вещей мы объявлены в розыск,  
Скатерть асфальта, небес парусина,  
Летучие мыши хотят керосина._

**Р'ас Аль Гул/Двуликий**  
_Любовь – это зыбко, любовь – это робко,  
Любовь – это то, что осталось за скобкой.  
Ни лука, ни стрел. Калаши и береты.  
Ты где, Купидон? Ты ответишь за это!  
_  
**Бэтмен/Джокер**  
_И что эти пули летают так быстро?  
Любовь не театр, да и мы не артисты,  
Лежим без одежды, одежда в музее,  
И люди там ходят и тупо глазеют._

**Харли Квин/Ядовитый Плющ**  
_Ты выйдешь Венерою из фотошопа,  
И вот уже крик переходит на шёпот,  
И вот уже пули так близко от цели,  
И где ты такую найдешь, Ботичелли?_

**Р'ас Аль Гул/Двуликий**  
_И око за око, и рифма за рифму,  
Вплавь от гитарных к коралловым рифам.  
Не будем страдать мы и плакать не будем,  
А все потому, что мы – взрослые люди.  
Мы – взрослые люди,  
Мы – взрослые люди,  
Мы – взрослые люди,  
Люди_

_Моя любовь,  
Кто отыщет наши бренные тела?  
Легкая жизнь,  
Соединила, развела.  
Моя любовь,  
Бедный демон кувыркается в груди.  
Долгая жизнь -  
Всё, что случится впереди.  
Моя любовь...  
Моя любовь...  
Моя любовь...  
Моя любовь..._


End file.
